You Dont See Me
by WincestSounds
Summary: Complete! DH Slash. Draco's striving to be noticed by Harry, the Slytherins have gone raving mad at his new position. Everything he's said these years; do they mean something more? Takes place in the sixth year. No HBP!
1. The Ride To Hogwarts

You Don't See Me

* * *

Chapter 1 - The Ride To Hogwarts

* * *

By: KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

* * *

Back for another fanfic!

KaKaVegeGurl has been working on this one for a few days and I hope you all will enjoy it as much as I did! Come on in, grab a steaming cup of yaoi, sit down and enjoy the show! Read on please!

KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

YouDontSeeMeYouDontSeeMeYouDontSeeMeYouDontSeeMeYouDontSeeMeYouDontSeeMe

* * *

Draco sighed annoyedly as he loaded his things onto the Hogwarts Express, walking down the long corridor to a compartment way in the back of the train where he had sat every year now since his second, he packed his trunks into the luggage rack above the seats and then moved to go outside until it was time to leave, he was wearing a normal black dress shirt, grey slacks and black dress shoes.

He, to his utter most annoyance, met up with both Crabbe and Goyle, and then Blaise and Pansy, another Slytherin girl, she had a voice like a Banshee and a face like a pug. Blaise wasn't too bad after you got to know him, but the other three; they were a headache to be around, and Draco soon found himself much dying to get back on the bus.

"I can't believe what you've done to you're _gorgeous _locks, Drakey-poo. It's _absolutely _dreadful just thinking about it. I loved them the way they were before." Pansy shrieked loudly, she already had on her Slytherin robes and was still so much shorter than him, "Your father would be _furious _with you."

"I don't care." Draco said boldly, his pointed face scowling down at her and he pushed her away from him, "Now stop touching me."

Pansy frowned and backed away, "But Drakey-poo..." She stared for a moment before turning to the side as she heard gasps comming from around them, "Oh god! Look who it is! That nasty little Gryffindor!"

Draco stifled a light chuckle, "And stop calling me 'Drakey-poo'." He looked up to see who everyone was looking at and froze, "Oh wow!" He gasped as his eyes widened in utter amazement, "Potter... He-He got... _Hotter_!"

Pansy turned and glared up at Draco, who had gained height over the summer; now six feet and five inches tall, "What?"

Harry had just walked onto the platform sporting a nice red shirt that wore tightly over his chest, lose blue jeans and sneakers, his soft raven hair as messy as ever, green eyes glowing brightly and his scar standing out as a perfectly shaped lightning bolt on his forehead. He had also gained some height over the vacation, and light muscles could be just seen through his shirt, the wonders Quidditch did.

Draco couldn't help but to show his astonishment, he knew Potter had looked good before; but this was just too much. Guys would turn gay by the mere thought of the Gryffindor now. And the blond found himself at a lose for words, he felt like he was in heaven.

Pansy crossed her arms poutingly, "He's star-struck, I shouldn't have said a thing!"

"Maybe not, but he _is_ right." Blaise said softly, "Potter''s certainly filled out in all of the right places." Pansy huffed and rolled her eyes as Blaise reached over and pushed Draco's mouth closed.

"Stop drooling, Malfoy."

Draco blinked once, "My gosh, he's a fox!"

Both Crabbe and Goyle nodded in agreement, they stood with their arms crossed over their chests in silence.

Malfoy still stared at Harry, "What on Earth happened to him over summer! He looks like he took a beautifying potion!"

Harry turned slowly and Draco knew he had been caught red-handed, as much as he wanted to stare at Harry all day, the Slytherin cast his eyes away and retreated into the train without another word.

* * *

Harry sat beside Ron and Hermione, with both Neville and Luna Lovegood across from them, Luna was reading the Quibbler as usual, Ron was slowly chewing on his nail while staring out the window, and Hermione was reading a book; 'The Personalities of Dissension' By: Marie Klairkary. Neville was also looking out the window and Harry sat deep in thought.

His last year with the Dursleys wasn't so bad, especially considering he'd never have to see them again, Dudley still hadn't lost much weight since last they had met, and Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon had been hell in a box, but other than that it wasn't so bad. He had also gained some height, catching up with Ron finally, who was still a few inches taller, but nonetheless.

He felt very relieved that he was going back to Hogwarts once again. He hadn't realized just how much he had missed it, and his fifth year wasn't one he'd liked to remember, he'd lost too many things then, but now he was going to try and make up for it.

"I found one, did I tell you all?" Said Luna Lovegood, a girl with waist-length dirty-blond hair and pale eyes, she had her wand tucked behind her ear and a necklace of butterbeer caps, she also happened to be the first to break the silence in at least forty minutes.

"Found one what?" Hermione asked looking up from her book.

"A Crumple Horned Snorkack." Spoke Luna dreamily, "Just yesterday. It was cool. I wish you all could've been there."

Hermione rolled her eyes and went back to reading her book.

"You did?" Harry smiled as he heard Hermione sigh hopelessly, "So then, I guess your vacation went well?"

Luna nodded happily as she stared at Harry, "Oh yes! Definantly, your's did too, didn't it?"

Harry frowned slowly and stood as he began to remember the hectic summer with the Dursleys, "I'm gonna get some air."

Ron and Neville nodded absentmindedly as he left the compartment and Luna shrugged cooly and went back to reading the Quibbler.

* * *

Harry's walk was taken back to the end of the train, he went into as empty compartment and sat down so he could be alone. He sat only for a few minutes, just listening to the sound of the train on the tracks, lost deep in his thoughts when the door burst open.

He looked up in outrage, "What?" He asked before thinking and then stopped when he realised who it was, "Oh, what do you want?"

Draco gasped and turned around quickly, "_Potter_!" He froze against the door, "What are _you_ doing in here?"

"I asked _you_ first." Harry glared resplendently at the blond Slytherin.

"I... I went for a walk." Draco spoke indecisively.

Harry cocked a brow, "A walk? And that's why you came in here?"

"Shut up _Hotter_, _Potter_-I mean Potter, shut it _Potter_!" Draco spoke rashly, his face tinting deeply as blood rushed to his cheeks.

"No."

Draco frowned, "And what are you doing here? Trying to get away from Weasel and the Mudblood?"

"Don't you call them that." Harry started warningly, "I only needed some air."

"Oh really? _Potter_ gonna faint again?" Draco said smiling mockingly, "Feeling a bit light-headed, _Potter_?"

Harry looked back out the window, "God, just shut up."

Draco stared at Harry for a moment but then stopped when he heard something, "Here she comes!" He said glancing out the window of the compartment door, "Quick, I've got to hide!" He dropped down on his stomach and climbed under the seats opposite of Harry.

"Here comes who?" Asked Harry when, once again, the door flew open, only this time it was Pansy Parkinson.

"Oh, look who it is, _Scary Potter_." She shrieked, "Have you seen Draco?"

Harry glared at her loathingly, "Why would you tell you if I saw your stupid boyfriend!"

Pansy gasped and hissed at him, "How dare you, you little prat!" She spat, slamming the door loudly and stomping off down the hall.

Draco looked around, slowly climbing out from under the seat and then sat down in it, "That was so close."

Harry then rolled his eyes, "Whatever. Why are you running away from her anyway?"

"She won't leave me alone." Draco started, "Annoying little harpy." He ran a hand through his hair and leaned back to relax.

"Then why do you put up with her, if you hate her so much?" Harry asked with a quirked brow.

The Slytherin prince frowned, "My father, he thinks she's brilliant, perfect for me... I think he's off his rocker."

"He wants you two to get married?"

"He only wishes it." Draco corrected him, "I have better ways to spend my time than with that _woman_." He spat at the word with disgust.

Harry watched Draco curiously, "What do you mean?"

Draco looked over at Harry, "I mean I'm GAY, _Potter_. Gosh you're thick."

"I didn't insult you!" Harry said, his eyebrows narrowing, "I just didn't know, you don't have to be such a jerk about it!"

Draco looked a bit taken back, his eyebrows raised high and his mouth slightly ajar, "Wow, _Potter_, calm down. I didn't mean to _offend_ you."

Harry frowned even more, "You didn't, it's not _weird_ or anything."

"Whatever," Draco spoke passively, "I was just saying."

Harry stood up, "When did I ever say I cared what you _said_, I don't care, _Malfoy_! I don't wanna hear your nonsense." He turned quickly and stomped out of the compartment as well.

Draco sat in shock for a moment, his mouth closed tight and his eyes wide, at the moment he felt so confused.

* * *

After Harry left Draco to his rambling he struggled to find another empty compartment and when he did he sat in there with his arms crossed over his chest and his feet up on the seat for the rest of the ride to Hogwarts.

* * *

When they arrived, first years were taken by Hagrid on the usual boat-ride to the school, and the rest went via carriages, which were being pulled by large Theastrals, unseen by those who had not witnessed a death, they were large skeletons, horses, with long bat-like wings, beasts that were attracted to the smell of blood.

Harry, of course, could see them, considering he had witnessed Cedric die in his fourth year, killed by the Avada Kedavera, thanks to Voldemort, and he also saw his god-father, Sirius, die just last year. He climbed onto a carriage alone and then, later, was accompanied by a soaking wet Malfoy.

Harry spoke nothing as the Slytherin sat down and began squeezing the water out of his short blond locks, his clothes wearing heavy on his body and his skin paler than usual.

As Harry waited for him, Draco had finished with his now dishelved hair and began trying to do the same to his clothes, he knew the Gryffindor was there and was well aware that he was watching him.

"What happened?" Harry asked in curiosity as the Slytherin continued on his robes.

"I fell." Draco said simply.

"I don't believe you." Harry said dauntlessly.

Draco looked at him and Harry could see unshed tears in his eyes. He was shocked at the emotion shining on those glassy gray orbs.

"You don't _need _to believe me, it's not like I asked you to." Malfoy said mockingly, he stared unblinkingly at Harry for a bit and then looked back down, he squeezed a load of water out of the bottom of his robes.

Harry frowned, "If you don't want to tell me what happened, you don't have to. I can find out myself anyway. Did someone push you?"

Draco sighed annoyingly, "You happened, _Potter_." He looked up into Harry's eyes, "You think you're so great, landing my father in Azkaban, well, I've got news for you; I'm gonna get you back. I've lost _everything_ because of you!"

Harry's eyes widened at the peaking of Draco's anger, he sat wordlessly, not knowing of anything to say.

The Slytherin continued hie reign, "I've lost my father, my mother, my respect _and _my pride. All of which are thanks to you. Yes, I got pushed... By Slytherins. You happy?" Draco stared at Harry loathingly, "Now that you've embarrassed me and shattered my pride, succeeding in making my life living hell, I really hope you're happy, I just don't see how you sleep at night."

Harry felt the carriage come to a halt just as Draco finished, the Slytherin stood and fled quickly, and before Harry had even departed Draco was already inside Hogwarts' doors.

Hermione and Ron came gliding up to him, both of their faces red from cold.

"We just saw Malfoy, did he say anything to you?"

"Want me to pound him, mate?" Ron asked putting a balled fist into his other hand, "What'd he do?"

Harry smiled weakly, "He didn't do anything, don't worry about it."

Hermione watched him intently, "Harry, is something wrong?" She asked, her voice filled with worry, "You ignored us on train, and then you didn't ride with us in our carriage. There was plenty of space."

Ron nodded in agreement, "She's right, mate, where were you that whole time?"

"I just needed some space," Harry said indulgingly, "I felt a little too cramped, I guess."

Hermione still kept her eyes on him, she looked as if she was trying to read his facial expressions, "If you say so, Harry. But I want you to know, you can tell us anything."

"Malfoy looked like he was gonna cry," Ron spoke, getting off subject, "Did you hit him in the face or something?"

"No." Harry said instantly as Hermione rolled her eyes, "Nothing like that. We didn't really say much to each other." He lied.

Ron frowned, "Darn, oh, you should've seen what happened to Malfoy when he got out of the Hogwarts Express, it was bloody hilarious."

"Ronald," Hermione's eyes narrowed slowly as the red-head ignored her warning and continued on.

"Some Slytherins were making fun of him," Ron began, "And he told 'em to 'bugger off', at first I thought they were gonna get into a fight or something, but instead they pushed him into the lake."

Harry watched as his two best friends both burst into laughter, he himself couldn't help but to frown upon them.

* * *

When they all got into the Great Hall and the students had settled down, Harry sat listening to Ron and Hermione argue about their classes until he remembered about Draco, he looked up to the Slytherin table and was startled to see Dumbledore and Draco whispering to one another in hushed voices, some fellow Slytherins were watching them venomously while others sat talking to one another without another care in the world. Draco still looked a mess and his eyes were pink and puffy. When they had finally finished talking Dumbledore returned to the staff table and Draco sat back down.

One glance told Harry that something big was about to happen. He caught his breath when Draco looked up and met his gaze. They both stared for a moment, and then Harry couldn't stand it anymore, turning away just as the nervous first years entered and walked down the middle of the Great Hall to begin the Sorting.

* * *

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

* * *

That's it for this Chapter!

So! Did you like it! I know I did! Please review and tell me what you thought!

KaKaVegeGurl


	2. Untold Reasons

You Don't See Me

* * *

Chapter 2 - Untold Reasons

* * *

By: KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

* * *

Almost an entire year without the next chapter!

Gah, I feel like I've been slacking WAY too much, well here you have it guys! Finally up and out for all to read! I hope you all aren't TOO upset, please forgive me!

Lol, anyways, please sit back and have a nice steaming cup of yaoi, and enjoy!

KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

_To lunalupin: "Thank you! Really? Well, I'm glad then, you must really like this one! LOL, I've never had someone ask if Draco was going to be on the bottom, but to help you out there, I've always thought of Harry being on top, especially considering things in the past, well, so maybe that'll help you out! Thank you and read on!"

* * *

_

YouDontSeeMeYouDontSeeMeYouDontSeeMeYouDontSeeMeYouDontSeeMeYouDontSeeMe

* * *

Draco fidgetively sat down in the seat before Dumbledore's desk, he looked proudly at the Headmaster, trying his hardest to at least show that he still had some sort of dignity. He laid his hands folded in his lap, legs crossed fashionably.

Snape and McGonagall conclusively walked over to join both Professor Sprout and Professor Flitwick standing behind Dumbledore's desk.

Albus smiled as he got up and walked over to a shelf, "Good Morning Professors, good morning Mr. Malfoy."

"Good Morning," Draco nodded curtly, watching the Headmaster studiously.

Dumbledore smiled and grabbed the Sorting Hat from it's spot on the shelf, where it rested all year round; until the beginning sortings.

"I must ask that everyone be quiet while we do this." The Wise Wizard registered smiling, "This has only ever happened once before, about a decade or so ago. And we need to be calm about it now, so that we get it right."

Draco swallowed nervously as Dumbledore walked over to him.

"Just relax, Draco. Don't jump to conclusions, think like you normally do." Dumbledore smiled more, a twinkle set in his eye, "Ponder over things, things that you normally do, the hat'll do the rest for you."

Snape watched the blond intently, almost glaring at him. Draco knew that he was very disappointed in him, he could feel it in his gaze.

As for the other Heads of Houses, one Professor McGonagall watched him sharply, in a sort of 'he's a Hufflepuff' sort of way. Flitwick just smiled happily, hoping this would be over soon, so that he could get back to work and Professor Sprout stood almost unfathomably surprised, Draco couldn't and wouldn't dare guess what she thought.

Dumbledore, after what felt like years of waiting, set the hat upon Draco's head.

The pre-Slytherin smiled half-heartedly, realizing that it was much smaller then it had been in his first year, though he wasn't too surprised.

"Go on then." Dumbledore moved over and sat in his seat once more, watching him.

Draco nodded edgily, he felt his palms gaining sweat, his legs shaking, his heart was pounding like a drum in his chest, striving for freedom. And that's when he tried to calm down, and began to think.

* * *

_Father's going to be very upset once he's found out what I've done. I'm almost ashamed of myself. Is what I'm doing right? Hah, like anything I've ever done before was right before anyway... It was about the most reasonable thing to do though... Or am I mistaken?_

_Why's that stupid greasy git keep on looking at me? What's he expect from me? I'm not perfect, never have been, and I never will be._

_And her, that glaring stare she's got going on... I feel like she's an X-Ray machine, watching my bones, observing me for any living imperfections, as if I'm going to spring up and kill her... Stop, stop thinking about it, just relax._

_What if I am put in Hufflepuff? What then? I'd probably be the laughing stock for Slytherin. Not like I'm going to be, I already know what I'll be put it. Is this getting anywhere...? Can this hat even here me?_

_**Of course I can. Keep on going.

* * *

**_

Draco paled and looked down, trying to keep his eyes away from anything that'd distract him.

* * *

_I really should be in classes right now. I'm expected for good grades, my father'll be furious if he realizes I've been slacking. I should've studied more over the summer, should've prepared myself better._

_**Just think common thoughts and it'll be over.**_

_**Stop thinking on these things, stop jumping around the things that really do catch your interest. Relax, stay a while.**_

_**Hah, You're not a very Slithery type of person, however, I think you know that. And to be honest... In fact, you're not very Slytherin at all, your father made a big mistake, but we both know that, don't we?**_

_**You're very bold and unaccepting around matters of yourself and your own personal care, I can see right through that macho act o your's, it's not going to work here. You need to start trying to be who you are, not who you should be, boy. **_

_**I can also see a lot of rage built up in you, rage that you've been holding up, bottling it up in your mind. You should really try expressing that more.**_

_Expressing more on what?_

_How much I hate my father? How much he makes me out to be some type of Death Eater in training? That... He always wants me to be something different._

_Wants me to be the perfect son in his eyes. Because I'm not perfect, I'm not what he wants me to be. I'm a scared little boy._

_I'm the opposite of what I appear, the opposite of what I've always seemed to be around everyone I've ever known._

_I should just shut up. Okay, now I can safely say I'm being a Drama Queen. It's just that every time I think on it I get so worked up, maybe I'm overreacting but it really pisses me off what kind of person he wants me to be._

_Decent, dress rich, dip spoon, hold coughs, don't sip loudly, always cross legs, chin up, speak like a gentleman... All of that stuff just seems so pointless-

* * *

_

"**GRYFFINDOR!"

* * *

**

Professor Mcgonagall paled and gasped in shock as she stared at the hat, putting a hand to her mouth, she couldn't believe her ears.

Snape stood still, arms crossed, looking as if he was going to be sick by the mere thought and the other two sighed happily.

Draco looked up from his hands finally, fear etched in his eyes like a scared rat caught in a trap, his heart was racing even more now as Dumbledore walked over proudly and took the Sorting Hat off his head and placing it back on the shelf.

"Glad to see you're still with us, Draco." Albus said calmly.

"Welcome to Gryffindor, M-Mr. Malfoy," Mcgonagall finally said, walking over and putting a hand on his shoulder, she couldn't help but show her shock.

The blond turned to her and nodded slowly, "Th-Thanks..." He felt his heart drop into his stomach and his brain spin like a roller coaster in his head.

"We will have your things moved immediately, and an extra four poster bed put into the 6th Years chambers of the Gryffindor Dorms." Dumbledore turned to him with a wide smile, "I want you to try and make yourself at home, the Slytherin Dorms password will be changed and Professor Mcgonagall will tell you the one for the Gryffindor Dorms."

"You are not to tell any of the Slytherins what it is. Please try not to start any fights with Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger, and Mr. Weasley. I don't want to have to change you back. And after all, you are a Gryffindor at heart, this should be easy to abide by."

Draco nodded and swallowed, still as scared as ever, "Yes, Sir." He got up slowly wiping his hands on the legs of his pants and followed after the Transfiguration teacher in silence.

Professor Mcgonagall lead him up countless stairs until they reached the seventh floor where she walked over to the Fat Lady's Chambers, she stopped however, Draco standing right behind her, then turned and smiled to him.

With a wave of her wand his robe's green colors changed to the Gryffindor red, and the silver to Godric gold, "Much better," She said hastily, her voice a bit shaky.

Draco looked down at them, reaching a hand up to caress it over the Red linings.

"Wait out here while I prepare everyone."

The blond nodded as she muttered the password and walked in, closing the portrait behind herself.

The Fat Lady finally turned and frowned at him, then she paused for thought, "What are _you _doing here? What's going on?"

Draco frowned and looked at her, "Uhh..." He sighed and looked down at his feet, "I've been resorted."

"Resorted? That's a laugh!" The Fat Lady started chuckling softly and looked at him again, "And why're you wearing Gryffindor robes?"

Draco narrowed his eyebrows, "I said I've been resorted! Into Gryffindor!"

The Fat Lady started laughing harder and suddenly the portrait swung forth, "Come in." Mcgonagall said quickly.

The blond nodded and stepped in uncomfortably.

"Please welcome a new Gryffindor, everyone!" Professor Mcgonagall said loudly, stepping into the light of the candles.

Draco paled when he saw everyone standing there waiting, his heart was pounding even harder now, and it felt as if it would break a few ribs on it's way out.

At last he stepped forward from the shadows so that everyone could see him, and a large silence welcomed him. He turned his eyes, looking at everyone uneasily, he could see Potter unfold his arms and stare in shock, Granger raise an eyebrow after she looked up from the book she was reading, and Weasley glare as hard as possible at him.

Finally Seamus bursted out and said something.

"Is it April Fools Day?"

Draco looked down at his shoes, he felt tears trying to well up in his eyes, but he fought them back.

Professor Mcgonagall cleared her throat and smiled as best as she could, "Draco Malfoy will be joining us until the very end of his Seventh year, from now on he's a Gryffindor. He asked himself to be resorted, at the cost of losing friends in Slytherin, please welcome Mr. Malfoy to our house as well as you can, and don't give him any trouble. Especially you, Mr. Weasley."

Draco saw the red-head's ears go red.

Finally the Head of their House turned to Draco and whispered, "The password is 'Snorty Banshee'. Please be on your best behavior and if you need any help, just come and get me. Dorms for 6th years can be found the exact same way as the Slytherin's. You're the last bed on the right side."

The pre-Slytherin nodded slowly, watching her as she walked away. He finally turned back to everyone else, the first years just smiled happily, not understanding a thing, the rest of them, unfortunately, glared. Harry, however, walked over and patted him, as friendly as possible in this situation, on the shoulder.

"Come on, I'll show you to the Dorms." He said cheerfully.

Draco couldn't help but be shocked as the Scarred boy beside him dragged him along through another door, leading him finally into their dorms.

Harry stopped after closing the door and walking him to his bed, now standing and leaning against the four poster, "Humor me... What the hell do you think you're doing!"

Draco's eyes widened, "I..." He looked down at his feet, trying not to lose his cool, "I don't know."

"Are you insane?" Harry asked, staring at him, "That was a written death wish! Do you get a kick out of near death experiences!"

"No!" Draco breathed out of his nose, "I was worse off in Slytherin, believe me Potter! They were going to tear me limb from limb, not to mention what they've already done! I didn't care what house I was put in! I had to get out of their!"

Harry smiled coldly, "So they aren't going to do anything to you now?"

Draco bit his lip and looked down at his shoes harshly, "There are things they can't do now. It's much more safe here."

"And what are the Gryffindors? They hate you just as much! Now you have two enemy houses!"

"They already hated me before!" Draco said turning around, "Believe me... It's not such a big loss."

"What about the friends you had in Slytherin? Do they know yet?" Harry asked from his spot by the bed.

"No, they don't."

Harry nodded to himself, "Malfoy," He paused, "Correct me if I'm wrong... But I thought the only thing they did to you was push you into the lake."

"Then I _should _correct you," Draco turned to him, "You need to learn Potter. What you see isn't always the only thing going on."

"Then what?"

Draco looked down at his shoes as he stuffed his hands in his pockets, "It's personal."

Harry chuckled a bit, "And so... Why did the hat put you in here? Was putting you in Slytherin a mistake?"

"It wasn't a mistake." Draco sighed a growled at his outburst, "It... It was a..."

"A what?"

Draco turned and walked over to the bed to take a seat.

Harry followed after him, only he stayed standing before the blond, staring down at him, "Go on? What was it then?"

"It was a ..." Draco sighed again, putting his head in his hands, "It was a bribe."

"What?" Harry's eyes widened, his mind doing cartwheels, "I don't... Wait... You mean your father-"

"Bribed Dumbledore into making sure that the hat said I was in Slytherin?" Draco nodded his head slowly.

Harry looked astonished and took a seat beside him, "Why?"

Draco frowned and rolled his eyes, "Why am I even telling you all of this?" He stood up and pulled off his cloak.

"Because I'm the only one that cares to listen?" Harry said sarcastically, "Malfoy, why did Lucius make sure you were put in Slytherin?"

The pre-Slytherin looked out the window as he loosened his tie and pulled it off, unbuttoning the first two buttons of his white dress shirt, "Because he knew I wasn't going to be sorted into Slytherin... If he didn't do anything about it."

"What's wrong with being in a different house?" Harry asked licking his lips quickly.

Draco turned to him finally, "I'm a Malfoy, Potter!" He narrowed his eyebrows, "I HAD to be in Slytherin! That's the way it had to be! And my father knew I didn't have what it took to be one! He knew something-"

"What it took?" Harry glared, "You seemed to fit Slytherin well before, what didn't you have?"

"I was acting the part!" Draco shouted finally, he turned again, unbuckling his sleek black belt, pulling it off and putting it away.

Harry stood in shock.

"Everything was an act." Draco said after a moment, "The sneers, cold jokes, the cheating... It was all an act. I was hiding away who I was to be what my father wanted me to be. A Slytherin. I can't be selfish like them, they're so back-stabbing, so manipulative and cold-hearted," He turned to Harry finally, "But I'm not that. I'm not."

"Then what are you?"

Draco turned to Harry, staring him right in the eyes, "I was going to be a Gryffindor. I always was. I knew from the day he took me to Hogwarts to make sure I wouldn't be."

The Raven-haired Golden boy frowned sadly, catching everything finally, "And he knew it... He knew you were a Gryffindor."

Draco nodded, "Yeah, he knew it." He turned to take off his watch, "After that he never forgave me. I was a Gryffindor in a house full of Slytherins... But he never told anyone. He was ashamed, and he didn't want to be mocked by everyone, so instead of telling them, like I wish he had in the first place... He made me hide it."

"Made you?"

"Yup," Draco shrugged easily, sitting down to untie his shoes, "Made me hide it all, I had to actually work to be a Slytherin, act just like my father... And that's about the time I met you, my first time to try and be a snobby rich git, who got everything he wanted.

Draco paused and looked down once more, "Obviously I succeeded... And surprisingly enough, it wasn't nearly as hard as I thought it would be... And it got a bit easier after a while... At least up until my third year."

Harry sat beside him again, his legs getting tired from standing for so long, he relaxed when he sat, and watched Draco work on the laces of his classy black shoes, "Why's that?"

The blond pulled off his first shoe and began on the second one perfunctorily, "That Hippogriff... Uhhh... Buckbeak."

"Yeah?"

"... Well, you know what happened." Draco looked down lamentably, pulling off the second shoe, "I'm responsible for the death of a creature that I pissed off. A creature that had done nothing wrong."

Harry sat up, straightening his back, "Malfoy you didn't-"

"Oh please don't, Potter!" Draco put his shoes away and looked back towards the wall, "That oa-I mean... Hagrid warned us, clearly warned us, not to insult the creatures... But no, I just had to push it. Sure I bled... Gallons of blood, but I'm the reason-"

"Buckbeak didn't die!" Harry finally interrupted.

Draco stopped and looked at Harry, his eyes wide for a moment before his eyebrows went back down and he glared at the other Gryffindor, "How do you know? That was just a rumor. It's not like it really-"

"No, Malfoy. I was the one that freed him." Harry said boldly, licking his lips quickly and continuing, "And I hear about him all of the time."

"You do? Y-You did?" Draco stared at him incredulously and then looked down at his lap in attentiveness.

Harry nodded, shifting one the bed to look the blond better in the eyes, "Yes, I did. And I do. He never died."

Draco looked at him still and after a couple of minutes had passed he finally smiled, "So... I didn't... I didn't-"

"Nope." Harry frowned when he realized how much this pre-Slytherin must've put himself through after Buckbeak's 'death'. It must've been hard to deal with something like that when your heart was so pure of gold.

Draco looked relieved and smiled wider, "You have no clue how much of a relief that is."

"I can imagine."

* * *

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

* * *

I hope that was enough to make up for the long wait, I truly am sorry for making you all wait so long. -- Please wait for the next chapter, and please review!

KaKaVegeGurl


	3. The Slytherins

You Don't See Me

Chapter 3 - The Slytherins

By: KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

* * *

I hope this was soon enough for everyone! Lol, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, it was about the longest I've ever written one. O.O And I was up writing it all day that day, from 11 in the afternoon, til past midnight. Serious, I didn't stop. But it seems you all liked it as much as I did.

And now, moving onto Chapter 3! Have a nice STEAMING cup of yaoi! And enjoy!

I love you guys!

KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

_To lunalupin: "Still with me I see! I know, I know, it's been forever, I'm sorry._

_It's just that I was so busy with other great fanfics of mine, I didn't have the time, I almost had literally forgotten about this one. But I'm back now! And thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed it!_

_Bottom/hurt Draco is the best, it's my favorite kinds of fanfics really. I really do feel sorry for all of those Harry fanfics, it's horrible the things you can put Harry through. I can't say much about that or I'd be a hypocrite. But they can get bad. _

_I'm not to sure about your point on cold/Harry, lol. I don't really know where this fanfic is heading, or if it'll be like that, but there will be much drama to come, believe me. I'll try to keep it's flame burning._

_Gryffin/Draco fics are extremely hard to find, I know... I tried finding them. Thank you, thank you, and please enjoy this chapter! Have a cup of yaoi!"

* * *

_

YouDontSeeMeYouDontSeeMeYouDontSeeMeYouDontSeeMeYouDontSeeMeYouDontSeeMe

* * *

Draco opened his eyes slowly, before he had a moment to think of what time it was, everything hit him, Gryffindor, he'd been resorted, Harry was sleeping in the bed right next to him. He suddenly felt his stomach stir in sickness as he remembered what he revealed last night. Slowly he sat up, for a second he stopped, grunting in realization of the problem settling between his legs, "Just great."

He started grumbling more to himself, reaching over to the night stand and grabbing his wand, he muttered a quick silencing spell around his four poster bed and shifted slightly onto his side to get comfortable.

"Guess that's what sleeping right next to Potter and staring at him almost all night does to me," He said half-heartedly as he reached his left hand under his covers, down his stomach and into his boxers, moaning softly as he touched himself, wrapping his long slender fingers around his uncomfortably hard shaft.

"Hu-mmm..." He laid his head back on the red pillows as he worked himself up, his thoughts reflecting on only one person.

Harry Potter, staring at him, Draco moaned a bit as he imagined his own hand being replaced by the Scarred Boy's own soft ones. The pre-Slytherin licked his dry lips and worked faster, his breathing quickened and his heart began to race.

He opened his mouth to breath and shifted his hand a bit, tightening his grip, working the flesh harder.

"Guh," He moaned loudly as he came, letting his head fall back once more and he stared up, breathing spreadedly through his nose.

"What I go through for him." He mumbled with a smile.

* * *

Draco pulled on his new Gryffindor cloak and buttoned it over his chest as usual, he checked the mirror, folding down his collar, straightening his tie and smoothing out his robes, he paused, looking into the mirror once more and then frowned.

_No tight ties... I don't have to do this anymore. I can just be... Normal._

He smiled as he pulled the tie out from under his cloak and loosened it a bit, then unbuttoned the first of his dress shirt and untucking it from his pants. He stared at his reflection for a bit, and then smiled softly, turning and making his way out of the Boy's Dorms and down into the Common Room, which was almost empty, considering mostly everyone had already made their move to the Great Hall.

Draco looked over and saw Harry sitting Indian style on the couch, reading a book.

The blond stepped a bit forward, hesitantly; pulling his bag onto his shoulder and made his way to the door, he stopped quickly and turned around to look at Harry, who had now closed his book and was staring right back.

Draco stared for a moment as well before clearing his throat and turning away, "Thanks for the attempt to comfort me, Potter, and much thanks and flattery for trying to help me with this... Getting re-sorted and all," Draco sighed, "But I don't need, or want your help. I can handle it myself. You'll only make it worse for yourself if you try to disagree."

Harry frowned as Draco pushed open the Portrait quickly and left, walking out and closing it behind him.

* * *

"Draco, where were you last night?"

Draco looked up sharply as Pansy came running down the hall to him, Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle following shortly behind her.

"And, why are you wearing Gryffindork robes? Where'd you get those from?"

Draco winced at the name calling and pushed Pansy off of him, straightening up and staring her in the face, "It's Gryffindor. And as for the robes... They're mine."

Pansy frowned, "What are you talking about?"

Draco pushed past the four Slytherins and walked into the Great Hall, his old best friends following closely behind him, but Draco didn't stop to think, he held his chin high as he walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat himself near the end.

Blaise raised an eyebrow in amazement and frowned at him and Crabbe and Goyle looked at each other confusedly.

Pansy however ran over to him and went to grab his arm, "What are you doing Draco? You're sitting with them."

"I am one of them." Draco snapped at her, pushing her away once more, "I got re-sorted. I'm a Gryffindor."

The entire hall went quiet, Slytherins stared at him betrayedly, everyone else stared at him in shock. A few whispers could be heard and a couple of coughs, even most of the teachers had their attention on him.

Draco frowned and shrugged his shoulders, trying his hardest not to burst into tears right there.

The doors to the Great Hall opened again and this time Harry walked in, everyone turned to him, watching him take a seat just across from the newest Gryffindor and begin filling his plate, even Draco watched him in shock.

Harry smiled and licked his lips hungrily, "Morning Draco."

The boy across from him paled at the mention of his first name.

Pansy's eyes turned back and forth between the two old rivals and she gasped, pointing at Harry coldly, "You-You _slept _with him!"

Draco and Harry both stopped to look at each other, Harry almost choking on the food he was wolfing down.

Draco swallowed tightly.

"Uh..."

Both Draco's old cronies just stared at him with open mouths and wide eyes.

"How could you sleep with him!" Pansy shouted loudly, a few people in the Hall laughed loudly at her as she backed up a bit and glared at her ex-Best Friend.

Draco turned to her, holding his fork tightly in his fist, "Parkinson, seat yourself, please. Before you embarrass yourself more then you already have."

Harry sniffled a laugh and continued eating.

"You'll pay for this, **_Potter_**! This is all your doing! You _seduced _him!" Pansy shrieked, pointing at him again as Blaise pulled her over to the Slytherin table.

"Pansy. Cool yourself, please." Blaise whispered to her, "You're making a fool of yourself, we'll deal with this later."

Harry chuckled again as the four Slytherins sat themselves at their own table finally, "Some friends you got there."

"'Friends' my ass," Draco said with a roll of his eyes, neatly picking up his fork and began eating, "I hate them, every single one of them."

"Completely understood," Harry mumbled as he listened to Pansy Parkinson rant on about Draco's traitory.

* * *

Out of all of the classes for that day, Potions proved to be the weirdest one. Draco was no longer a Slytherin, he was the opposite, and Snape was good at pointing that out.

Points were taken from Gryffindor because of things Draco would've clearly gotten away with, had he still been in Slytherin, and the greasy git also had snapped at him a few times. He actually had to try at his potions work, which wasn't a problem considering Draco was naturally good at it, yet still...

Just as Snape tortured all the other Gryffindors, Draco didn't get nearly the credit he deserved for his work.

There also wasn't that little snicker you could hear in the corner whenever Harry would get scolded by the dark Professor. Draco was a Gryffindor now, he had no reason, whatsoever, to laugh at Harry for not understanding things.

The poor blond was defenseless against his teachers on-going wraith, Snape seemed to be abnormally more harsh to him then to any other.

At Draco's slightest fumble the teacher would say something sharp like, 'Careful Mr. Malfoy, you might blow something up, then I'll have a reason to expel you'. Draco'd simply shrug it off and try to ignore him, only out of the corner of Harry's eyes did he noticed the ghost of a tear, wearing in the past-be-known as Slytherin Prince's eyes.

It seemed Draco was more breakable then others thought.

* * *

By dinner time in the Great Hall, Draco sat in the Gryffindor Common Room, books of potions spread out across the table which he sat at, he stared close to his paper, scratching away with his Quill, teeth clenched and fingers turning white around the object which he wrote with.

Harry smiled, noticing him in the corner as he walked in, closing the portrait behind himself, and starting across the room, "Hey."

Draco looked up sharply and stopped, smiling a bit, "Hi," He turned his eyes back to the parchment as his cheeks pinkened.

"Potions Homework?" Harry asked curiously.

"Yeah," Draco mumbled, reading something in one of the books before scribbling it down.

Harry walked over and sat at the table, setting his own bag down beside him and pulling out his own essay.

Draco looked up slowly and cocked a brow, "What are you doing?"

"Huh?" Harry asked as he set out his bottle of ink and his quill, "What do you mean?"

"What are you doing?" The blond repeated.

Harry smiled, dipping the quill into the ink bottle, "I'm working on my Potions Essay."

"Why here? There's plenty of other tables to sit at."

"Well I thought maybe you could help me, I don't think I understand too much of what I'm doing."

Draco paled and looked down at his paper for a second, "Err, why? Can't you ask someone else?"

Harry rolled his eyes cooly, "There's no one else around, and besides, I know how good you are at Potions, is it so much to ask help from you?"

"No, no!" Draco said quickly as Harry began to stand, "No. It's alright, I guess... I guess I was a bit shocked, I-I can help you."

"Alright then," Harry sat back down and smiled widely.

* * *

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

* * *

I hope that was enough to make up for the long wait, I truly am sorry for making you all wait so long. -- Please wait for the next chapter, and please review!

KaKaVegeGurl


	4. Mixed Emotions

You Don't See Me

* * *

Chapter 4 - Mixed Emotions

* * *

By: KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

* * *

I've been avoiding this one for some time, trying to catch up on all of my older, more incomplete fanfics, and got a hold of some MAJOR writer's block so please forgive me.

Anyways, too many people have been asking for more to this fanfic so I decided what the hell, I'll write more to it anyways. enjoy everyone!

Please take a seat, get comfortable, and have yourself a nice steaming cup of yaoi, it's on me.

KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

_To Unknownnnnn: "Yes we all gotta love Harry, he's just the sweetest thing alive. Ah, I guess you'll just hafta wait and see eh? I hope you continue reading, "

* * *

_

YouDontSeeMeYouDontSeeMeYouDontSeeMeYouDontSeeMeYouDontSeeMeYouDontSeeMe

* * *

"Look at him... Watching us like that."

Hermione looked up from her book and frowned, it was overly obvious she was annoyed; "For Merlin's sake Ronald, put a cauldron in it..." She stopped and glared hard at him, "And stop watching him like he's gonna do something.."

"I'm not watching him, he's just bothering me." Ron countered, looking over at her finally.

Harry sighed and straightened his back before looking over at Draco across the room and turning back to Ron, "He hasn't done anything to you, he hasn't said anything at all to make you think he's going to, back off."

Hermione smiled lightly and looked back down at her book, "And he's given you no reason at all to jump down his throat, you've been rude to him every since he got resorted, doesn't the fact that he got in Gryffindor count for anything at all?"

"No." The red-head said, glaring at Draco before the blond's eyes widened and he turned back to his own work, "Not one bit."

Harry frowned, slapping his hands down on the table, "God dammit Ron!" He shouted, standing up and grabbing his bag, "Stop being so stupid!"

Ron looked up at his best friend as Harry snatched up his cloak, walked over to Draco's table and took a seat by him, "What the hell did I do?" He asked, turning back to Hermione.

Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed, "Just forget it."

* * *

Draco looked up as Harry sat down across from him, the blond cocked a brow at him, trying his hardest to hide a smile. _Glad you decided to join me, Harry._

"Don't let Ron bother you like he bothers me." Harry stated simply.

_Did he say something?_

The ex-Slytherin smiled, watching Harry tentatively as he set down his quill, "What'd he say?"

Harry shook his head and set out his work, "He's just being annoying, ignore him."

_What kind of annoying is that exactly?_ "Alright." Draco smiled more before whispering lightly, "Thanks."

Harry stopped and looked at him, "For what?"

"You could be worse to me," Draco said slowly, "I was a jerk to you, but... You're the only one in here that even... Talks to me at all with a nice tone. So thanks." _You have no idea how much it means to know that someone still... Cares?_

"You are human," Harry smiled as well, "You need someone on your side."

"But still, after everything I've done to you, how could you actually accept me like this?" Draco asked quickly, "You haven't even like... I dunno... Attacked me with questioning."

Harry chuckled heart-liftingly, "Who needs questions when you've got answers? You don't need that crap anyways, you already have enough as it is." He stared deep into Draco's eyes happily, smiling warmly.

Draco felt his heart skip a beat as the scarred Gryffindor looked at him, _Keep staring at me like that and I swear... We're both gonna be embarrassed in the outcome. _"Thanks for understanding, then."

Harry nodded, going back to his work.

"So, it doesn't bother you that I'm gay?" Draco said suddenly. _Or does it?_

"I told you on the train didn't I?"

"Yeah but," Draco looked down, "I just want us both to be clear on it, I don't wanna be friends with someone who half-way accepts me, you know?"

Harry nodded slowly, shrugging, "I still don't think it's anything that bothers me. You're gay... So?" He shrugged and Draco began to relax, "It's not like you like me or anything."

The blond paled and tensed up, watching Harry continue writing, in his mind the clocks began racing.

_Please don't tell me he was implying anything, he couldn't have been, could he? Does he know? He couldn't though, noone ever said anything. I know Pansy and Blaise would never do that to me, no matter what. And Crabbe and Goyle hardly even know it themselves._

_He can't possibly be able to tell can he?_

"Or anything," Draco stuttered a bit, looking down at his work sadly.

Harry slightly looked up at Draco as the new Gryffindor buried himself back into his work, the raven-haired teen couldn't help the soft smile that spread across his face and then he went back to work as well.

* * *

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

* * *

Sorry it was short but I just wanted to get it out there! So you all had something to read! I'm sorry I'm not keeping you all interested, I prolly even lost a few of you because of the long waits but please bare with me. My hands are getting VERY bad. I love you all! Please wait fer more!

KaKaVegeGurl


	5. The Weasel and The Ferret

You Don't See Me

* * *

Chapter 5 - The Weasel And The Ferret

* * *

By: KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

* * *

I know you all have been dying for more of this one, so I decided to work on it a tad more.

I want you all to know that I'm not ignoring yer comments, I've been reading every single one, and I am so happy fer all the support you are all giving me, I just didn't think I would get so many ppl that would like it. Honestly. XD

Well to tell the truth I've been going back on my list, and updating the OLD stuff, the things that are at the end of my list and ignoring the later ones.

But I heard a few pleas from the 2 latest reviews; I'm sure that you both know who you are, and I decided to update this one. Seeing as you all are dying of suspense... And so am I. O.o

So here it is! Chapter 5! Please take a seat, have a large STEAMING cup of yaoi, and enjoy.

KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

* * *

_To pomedesang: "Oh yes, the excitement is mounting. It will start getting very rough soon. I don't want to speed things up as I do in my other fanfics. This is basically a Suspense-bsased fanfic. XD Something will happen, just give it time; I don't want to spoil anything. So funny you should mention fighting though... Check out the title on this baby."_

_To BadBloodwillout: "You reviewed twice so I'll respond to both. 1st Review: Thanks so much. Yeh, I don't remember how I came up with that, I was like trying to come up with cute things that rhymed with 'Potter' . XD And 'Hotter' was too good to pass up. Yay fer criticism, it works. But thanks so much! 2nd Review: I know right? pats Draco on the shoulder Yeh the waits give me time to develop my skill more and become a better writer. But I'm SO sorry fer this wait... It was unfair and harsh, prolly lost over half my readers. XD Aww, thank you, now you got me blushing. ; Yeh I try to be outlandish, try to use things other then their names cuz hearing 'Harry' 15 times in a paragraph can get very annoying. XD Yay fer nick-names! Geez that was a long reply. O.O Oh well, enjoy!"_

_To Vivien a.k.a. Viv: "You also reviewed twice. So I'll reply to both as well. 1st Review: Thanks. Yeh I had a tendency to do that a lot. ; Thanks and I will! 2nd Review: Here it is, I hope that you enjoy it! Sorry for the REALLY late update. ;" _

_**If you are a signed reviewer, I've already replied using the feature that allows you to do that, this section will remain for people that signed in the anonymous way, and such and such, you all understand, as won't allow us to reply to those without using that new feature. **_

_**KaKaVegeGurl**_

* * *

YouDontSeeMeYouDontSeeMeYouDontSeeMeYouDontSeeMeYouDontSeeMe

* * *

Draco smiled softly, opening his eyes to look over across from him at the sleeping form of one he should've loathed and hated nearly all of his entire life, yet all he could think of to want to do right now was smile. At this moment he couldn't be more happy that Harry was still a daily part of his life.

He stretched a bit; his long pale arms reaching out above him and leg muscles pulling as he stretched them out, yawning softly he slipped back under the covers, the first month of school had been such a headache to deal with, and he was in no mood for the rest of it.

So many people were coping with Draco's changes in house the only way they found fit and it made things harder because not only were the Slytherins uncomfortable with the change, but so were the Gryffindors.

Potions class, which was once Draco's most favored and enjoyed class above all others, was always abnormally more hell then usual and was becoming one of Draco's most hated classes to attend; especially Double Potion with the Slytherins.

Also, the everyday meals the students spent together in the Great Hall would never ever be the same again, nor be the same in volume, things took to a more, silent tense atmosphere.

To top it all off Draco also had an aggravating amount of school work to do, considering he was doing as Granger had before, using a Time Turner to get to all his classes; it was no surprise that he was up till really late hours, working on it all.

But on the other hand, it was the only way he could think of to tune out what everyone was whispering about him. It took every last bit of his strength not to turn around and snap at everyone he saw.

And then there was Harry Potter... Sweet, loving... Selfless, Harry. The only person that talked to him these days without saying something rude or glaring at him. It really felt good knowing that he had someone there for him, someone that didn't exactly hate him... Well... More then the others at least.

Even though Draco swore Harry had more reasons then anyone else to be mean to him, Harry still was persistent in talking to him and being there for Draco to let the load of stress down on, and to give advice when it was needed, as well as sympathy.

It was nice, having someone he could talk to, even if it weren't long; moving conversations, it was still something.

And in Draco's opinion... That was all that mattered.

* * *

"Mister Malfoy, are you going to sit down or do I have to spell you to the chair?" Snape growled out silkily.

Draco backed to the side as Ron rushed past him to his seat and the blond winced inwardly, rushing over to his own table as fast as his legs could go, setting his bag down beside him and pulling out his book, ignoring the snickers he heard from all around the room.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor for the both of you being unusually _late _for class."

Harry watched worriedly from his seat and frowned, feeling even more remorseful for the poor Gryffindor with his nose shoved in the book, Harry could just barely make out the expression on the blond's face, one that held pain and anger.

The Ex-Slytherin pushed back the tears he felt dying to burst forth and finally forced the book away as well, looking up at the board as the Potions Master sat at the front of the classroom, explaining the twelve uses of Dragon's Blood.

Finally they were split up into pairs of two and with Draco's new found luck, he was matched with Harry.

Harry smiled as he walked over, books and bag in tow, taking a seat by Draco, he slammed his book down and began rummaging through his bag, "How are you?"He mumbled as he shifted through endless notes on parchment.

Draco watched him for a moment, "Fair, you?"

"Good," Harry replied a little to fast and finally found what he was looking for, "But I didn't mean how you're doing..." He turned to Draco sternly, a roll of parchment clutched in his hand, "How _are _you?"

The other Gryffindor frowned at him slowly, "What do you mean exactly?"

"Okay, allow me to elaborate," Harry began, staring the blond down, "You were up early this morning, you left before me, I saw you on the way to class, how the heck were you late? And don't lie."

Draco paled at Harry's observations, he felt his fists ball up in fear, "Umm..."

"Did it have to do with Nott?" Harry interrupted him, "He was late as well, not as late as you though."

Draco instantly began feeling interrogated, "Can-Can we talk about this after class, others are starting to look..."

Harry looked around and a few students were looking over at them, "What the hell are you all looking at? Nothing, go back to your work, mind your own business for once!"

"MISTER POTTER! 35 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR FOR INTERRUPTING CLASS!"

Apparently Harry had forgotten where he was and what teacher was glaring at him from the desk at the front of the room...

"Fuck you Snape," Harry snapped back, grabbing his stuff, shoving it in his bag and dragging Draco out of them room after shoving the blond's stuff in his arms.

Quite a few students gasped and others just 'Oooo'ed.

Just before the door shut Harry turned back to say, "Your potion shit can climb back up your ass where it came from," and left.

* * *

"Harry, what's going on?"

The raven-haired boy dragged him out of the Dungeons and up countless sets of stairs before finally reaching the Fat Lady.

"Wolf Bane," He said hastily and the portrait swung open.

"Harry, honestly," The ex-Slytherin mumbled in ignorance, "What the hell are we doing here? And what was that about with Snape?"

Harry turned back to him after setting down his bag on a couch and pushed Draco against the nearest wall, setting his hands down flat against the stone behind the blond, "Tell me Draco, what happened? Why were you late for class? Is someone bullying you?"

The other Gryffindor looked down and sighed, aware of the closeness which was just making him more nervous then before, "I-It's nothing Harry."

"Yes it is!" Harry said over Draco's voice, "Who is it? No one's around, no one can hear you but me. Just tell me."

Draco lifted his gaze to stare into Harry's eyes, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Harry sighed against defeat and pulled away from the wall; crossing his arms over his chest, "I wouldn't? Try me."

"You sure?" Draco watched him nod, "Alright... It was..."

The Gryffindor Golden-Boy waited for the answer in silence and interest.

Draco straightened his shirt and looked down at the floor, starting to feel ashamed of himself, "It was... Ron Weasley."

* * *

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

* * *

Bum bum BUM! Woo! Wow, big cliffy there. XD But I hope you all enjoyed the read and do please wait fer more!

Please review, I would love to hear what you think!

Next time! Later fer now guys!

KaKaVegeGurl


	6. What the Weasel Did

**You Don't See Me**

* * *

By: KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Alright, it's out like I promised, a lot later then I'd hoped, but it's out none the less.

I hope that all of you will fergive me fer the long wait, but Chapter 5 is here now! So everyone strap yer seatbelts in! I will try my hardest to make this Chapter reasonably long.

KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

**Side Notes:**

None.

* * *

**Review Reply:**

_**If you are a signed reviewer, I've already replied using the feature that allows you to do that, this section will remain for people that signed in the anonymous way, and such and such, you all understand, as won't allow us to reply to those without using that new feature. **_

_**KaKaVegeGurl**_

* * *

**Chapter 6 - What The Weasel Did**

* * *

Harry stared at Draco as if a bomb had just dropped on the Weasley Household. He felt an anger in the pit of his stomach, reaching it's teeth up through his heart, and into the base of his throat. His hands that had been crossed over his chest were now balled fists at his sides. 

The blond shifted nervously in front of Harry, unsure of whether the glare was directed to him or not, "I'm not lying, I pro-"

"I believe you," Harry interrupted; his voice was unsteady and dark, "I just don't believe him. The nerve of him... Out of all the people, I would've thought he'd've left you alone after I got onto him last time."

Draco looked down to Harry's hands, "I-It's really nothing, Harry. After everything I've done to him and you, and Granger. This was the least of what I expected."

"It's not nothing. Draco," Harry breathed through his nose hard and looked off to the portrait hole, "It's about him taking advantage of your disposition-"

"Wasn't I doing the same thing?" Draco interrupted him, smiling sadly while he thought over the past years of his reign over Ron's emotions, "Harry, I've been rude to you all countless times. He has every right to do what he's doing to me, I've asked for it."

"No you haven't!" Harry shouted looking up into Draco's eyes finally, "He has no right, he's stooping to the level you had yourself at before. He's not acting like a Gryffindor. He's acting like a chump, a Slytherin."

Draco's eyes widened as Harry hit the wall with his fist and stormed over to the only couch by the fire, where he sat, resting his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands.

"Harry," The blond breathed out in shock, his eyes held a form of unshed tears in them as he stood and thought, he thought over everything that'd happened to him in the past month, and everything he'd done in his past, but he couldn't come up with any reason in his mind why Harry would stand up for him. How could he? Draco had been so nasty to him, gotten him in trouble, and he honestly didn't see it, why was Harry being so nice to him? Was this truly what a Gryffindor was like at heart?

"Don't blame yourself for the reason Ron's doing these things to you, because it's not right."

Draco nodded silently and walked over to where Harry sat, taking a seat in the small armchair beside the couch, "Harry, I don't understand why you're taking things this way, I-"

"Answer me honestly," Harry said, turning to look Draco in the eyes, "If you were in Ron's place, and Ron had done everything you've done to him to you... And to your friends, and he had gone through everything you had, being picked on by his house and having to change houses into a house that already disliked him and no one talked to him... What would you do to him?"

"I-" Draco stopped, looking down into his hands and honestly thought for a moment, "I think... I think I'd be a bit bitter towards him. But I don't think I'd've pushed him down and rubbed it into his face."

Harry smiled slightly and turned his body towards Draco, "You see? You were sorted into this house for a reason. That is a Gryffindor's thoughts." He paused for a moment and continued on, "Ron shouldn't be treating you the was he is, he's being unfair."

The blond still didn't understand fully but he nodded anyways, "I suppose I see where your coming from-"

"How long has he been bullying you? And to what extent?"

Draco froze, regretting he'd ever put himself into this conversation almost immediately, how was it that Ron bullying him kept being brought up?

"Since the beginning..."

Harry nodded slowly and waited for Draco to continue on, when he didn't, the raven haired boy decided to speak up once again, "Well, what all has he done to you?"

"Uh-h," Draco looked down nervously, feeling his face heat up in embarrassment, did he _have_to tell Harry what Ron had done to him?

If he had been looking at Harry directly Draco'd've seen Harry's face first tint several levels before shading down to a threatening red. The raven haired boy had finally had enough of Ron's childish acts towards Draco. This wasn't right.

Just as Harry turned to leave the portrait hole to go out and find Ron, Draco reached up and grabbed Harry's hand, "Potter stop."

The raven haired teen turned back quickly to look at Draco, his green eyes reflecting the hate swelling in his throat.

"Harry, he's your friend, and he's been your friend since you first came to Hogwarts. I don't want to be the reason you two aren't mates anymore." Draco stood up and stared into Harry's eyes, "You don't understand what it'll do to me inside if I break you two up."

Harry frowned and looked down, Draco could tell he was thinking hard on something. Finally he spoke: "I'm sorry Draco. But maybe me and Ron have been friends for too long."

A stinging hurt erupted into Draco's chest at Harry's words. It felt as though a bullet had just pierced into his skin and ripped through his muscles. He felt already as though he had killed them both with his own bare hands and was painting with the blood.

He couldn't believe it; why did he always have to ruin things for other people? Even now, being in Gryffindor, trying to be himself, he ended up ruining the only form of companionship between Harry and Ron. How could he possibly fix this? What could he do?

As Harry made his way towards the portrait hole, someone just happened to step in. And the ex-Slytherin felt a sickening blow as ginger hair and freckles came into view. This... This most certainly was NOT good.

"Heya mate." Ron said almost cheerfully as the portrait swung closed behind him.

Draco knew what was coming next and he almost didn't want to be around to see it. He resorted to staring down at his shoes, still listening.

"Mate?" The Slytherin heard Harry growl out between clenched teeth, he could almost imagine the look on Harry's face, a look of utmost anger and betrayal, and it drastically displeased him with his work.

"How can you even call me that after what you've done, Ron? You didn't think that I would find out, did you?"

The blond suddenly felt eyes on him, and Draco knew they weren't happy eyes. Gosh, he wanted to just crawl in a hole and disappear.

"Harry I," Ron stopped talking and for a moment Draco wasn't sure what was going to happen, he thought for sure Ron would storm off into the boy's dormitories or launch himself at Draco and start hitting him, he was partly right.

He heard a rush of footsteps, he knew it was Ron and looked up just in time to see Harry move in front of him only fast enough to take the blow himself.

There was nothing but silence, Ron's face was red with anger and embarrassment, his ears the color of ripe tomatoes and his arm outstretched with a balled fist at the end. Harry fell back into Draco as his glasses hit the ground, broken.

"Ron!"

Draco reached out his arms to stop Harry from falling off of him as they both hit the ground hard, he felt a sharp painful sting as his waist hit first on the common room floor.

The portrait swung closed again and Ron was nowhere in sight, Draco could only guess he'd left that way, he shifted up to look down at Harry, it appeared as though the glass from his glasses had shattered partially against the raven-haired boy's cheek, and bruising was already starting up where Ron's fist had met his face.

"Oh merlin, Harry, I-" Draco stopped himself from saying anymore as Harry pushed up off of him and moved sideways to grab at his glasses, he whipped out his wand.

Draco stood up, and he couldn't help feeling like he'd done something bad.

Harry repaired his glasses and finally turned to look back at Draco, "I'm sorry but this is the way things have to be." Blood dripped down his cheek from the cuts just below his left eye.

"No," Draco shook his head in annoyance, his fists tightened at what he was about to say, he couldn't stand this; why did nothing ever work out the way he wanted them to? Why couldn't Ron at least stand him? Why couldn't Harry and Ron still be friends and Draco could still talk to Harry? Why did Harry have to insist on him telling Harry about who was bullying him? As a true Gryffindor, there were only two things he could do in this position. And it was easy to choose which one he had to do, because he wasn't going back to Slytherin.

"I'm sorry Harry," Draco pushed back the pain stinging in his eyes and turned to pick up his bag, "But I just... I can't talk with you... Not after what I've done."

"Draco," Harry reached out to stop him, "You didn't do anything. What are you talking about?"

The ex-Slytherin turned to him sadly, "I sorry, I just can't."

Draco made his way past Harry and up to the Boy's Dorms, his bag weighing heavy on his shoulder, his hair falling down around his face, he felt horrible.

But this was the way it had to be. This is what he had to do.

* * *

Harry stared after him for what felt like hours, he reached up and rubbed painfully at the bruise on his cheek, which was now a deep brown with little purple and red dots just barely made out inside. 

He sighed and put his wand back in his pocket, just as he made to sit down to do his work, there was one thing that felt like it should've been said. That Draco should've heard.

* * *

"You didn't do anything. It's what Ron did."

* * *

**Ending Notes:**

Yet another cliffy, damn I'm evil.

So what happens now? Draco can't stand to talk to Harry because of the damage he feels he's done.

How will the fic continue? Will Harry talk to him first? Will Hermione intervene? Will a TEACHER come in to save the day? Dumbledore? Who knows, not even me.

Wait fer it, and you'll find out!

Please review, reviews are like my eye candy. Only, fer my mind, and kinda my eyes.

KaKaVegeGurl


	7. Distanced

You Don't See Me

* * *

By: KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

**Author's Note:**

After ages, AGES, two freaking years, here is chapter 7!!!

Omfg, I seriously have been getting behind in a lot of things. And I have a few reasons why, but none fair enough to all of you!

I uh... I have a life? I have been werking on a fer books. ^^; Yeah, real books, and haven't had the time to write at all, I'm so upset at myself because I love all of my fanfics and I need to finish them all.

I'm going to try hard in the next few months to werk on them more, but my life is seriously about to get rly crazy! I'm moving, like to another country. O.o So yeah, I'm doing a few big things, but I will be without werk, and with time, so hopefully I can get to werk on some stuff.

Sorry you all have had to wait, and I hope some of you are still reading. O.o And if you are new, then welcome! And enjoy! I'm going to try and just completely finish this in like 2-3 chapters, and not shit stuff chapters. But I don't want to give myself the chance to make it wait so long again. O.o If you know what I mean. ^^

~KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

**Side Notes:**

Stare into the dark as the abyss keeps calling

Try to take a step; But then the mind keeps stalling

Can a single question just go on forever

As a single thought goes on; It's now or never

Never really took much; Never really had to

Only had a small crush; Problem was that it grew

Be who you are, what you were, what they see

From eternity's view; Tell me which one is me

On this night keep me close

On this night breathe my air

On this night hold me tight

Feel my heart beating there

Did you ever walk up to the edge of a cliff

Stare into the abyss as your mind wonders if

You should take one more step further into that night

Well your mind says you won't

But then this all is your life

**Trans-Siberian Orchestra - Epiphany

* * *

**

**Review Reply:**

_**If you are a signed reviewer, I've already replied using the feature that allows you to do that, this section will remain for people that signed in the anonymous way, and such and such, you all understand, as won't allow us to reply to those without using that new feature. ^^**_

_**~KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

**_

Chapter 7 - Distanced

* * *

Harry entered the Boy's Dormitories and saw Draco laying on his bed on his back, his hands covering his face.

"Draco."

"Go away."

Harry sighed annoyedly and walked to him, "Draco, don't be stupid, let's talk about this. It's not your–"

"No," Draco stood up from the bed and stared at him, "Harry I can't do this, I can't tear you from Ron like this. You're his best friend. And I'm destroying your friendship–"

"He destroyed it," Harry walked to Draco and took his hands. "Draco, you did nothing to his and my friendship. He did. Not you."

"I'm sorry," Draco was shaking his head and closing his eyes, "I didn't come into this house in hopes of wrecking everything for you, Harry. I just wanted to be safe. So just... Just go back to being friends with him. And just let me disappear alright? I just–"

"I want you as my friend," Harry whispered, fighting to keep a hold on Draco's hands as the blond tried to pull away from him, "I want your friendship, Draco."

"But I don't want YOUR'S!" Draco shouted at him and Harry winced, "I don't want your friendship, Harry!"

The Raven-haired Gryffindor stared at him, "You don't mean that."

"I do," Draco pulled Harry by his hands to him and smashed his lips to the shorter boy's, covering them.

Harry gasped, his eyes widening in shock and he felt Draco's tongue slip into his mouth. He wasn't sure how to react. He couldn't fight back, but he couldn't kiss back either. So he didn't react at all. He let Draco kiss him.

Deeper and deeper, Draco had plunged himself in already, why not get all he could? He grabbed Harry from behind the neck and forced his head to the right and Draco ravaged his mouth more. He yanked Harry's shirt up, ran his fingers over Harry's stomach and up to his chest.

Harry felt himself being lifted and laid down on Draco's four poster bed, felt the new Gryffindor climbing over him, kissing his neck, biting his lips and jaw, and nibbling on his ear. He didn't know how to react, if he pushed Draco away he could hurt him, and he didn't find this completely uncomfortable. He liked it sort of. He felt his eyes widen and he gasped.

Draco pulled away and stared at Harry, mortified and disgusted. He pulled his self from the bed and breathed deeply, "I'm... I'm sorry."

Harry sat up and stared at him, he was sure his hair was more a mess then it had ever been.

The blond back away and walked from the room.

"Draco!" Harry moved to get up, "Draco wait!" But it was to late, he was gone.

Harry sighed and put his head in his hands, he needed to figure out a few things before he pursued this path again.

Clearly Draco wanted to be more then friends. Had obviously had a crush on him. Harry wasn't stupid, he hadn't entirely missed it. Draco had been staring at him on the platform, accidentally called him 'hotter', maybe all of his kindness and those looks had came from wanting Harry, not just wanting to befriend Harry.

_This is just screwed up_, Harry thought, _all I want is friendship from him. But I don't want to hurt him._

When he had seen Draco enter the Gryffindor Chambers the night Professor McGonagall had introduced him as a Gryffindor, and Harry had sat down to talk to him, Harry had become obsessed with forgiving Draco and finally being able to be friends with him. Was it so wrong to want that? Could Draco deal with just being friends?

Harry wiped the still beading blood from his cheek. No, Draco didn't want to be friends, he had already said that.

_Maybe I can handle being in a relationship with him, I didn't mind it, I'm not gay, but if I want to be friends with him then_, Harry shook his head, _ugh, this is so wrong_.

* * *

The rest of the day Draco avoided Harry. Anytime he saw him coming the ex-Slytherin would turn right around and walk off the opposite way, wether he was on his way to classes or not. Every time he did Harry felt his heart sink a little lower.

He didn't want Draco to avoid him, as much as he needed to think about things, he needed to talk to him too.

When he sat down for dinner he took his usual seat in front of Draco, but the blond stood up instantly and left the Great Hall. Harry bowed his head. _He really doesn't want to be around me at all._

He didn't move from where he sat and instead he ate in silence, listening to the students whispering about them.

When he went to bed that night Draco wasn't in the room, Ron was already passed out in bed and Harry fought the urge to go over and give him a kick in the side. He had been the one that had messed all of this up.

Harry woke the next morning just in time to see Draco putting on his shoes.

"Draco–" he started but the blond ignored him and left the room.

All day that day Draco continued to avoid him, ignore him, and walk away from him.

That night Harry didn't eat in the Great Hall, he took a seat in the Kitchen with the House Elves and ate there instead.

He didn't like being away from Draco. The distance thing was so annoying to him and Harry wanted to talk to Draco. He felt like he was going crazy from the silence between them.

_I have to do something or it'll be like this for the rest of my life._

But the only way Draco would talk to him is if Harry had something to say about one of two subjects. Draco wanted to hear that everything between him and Ron were fine now. Draco was distancing himself so that they could be. But Harry could never forgive Ron for bullying Draco around. It wasn't right.

And the only other thing that would make Draco talk to Harry is if Harry wanted to be with him; in a relationship.

Harry remembered the kissing and touching, remembered how he'd thought it wasn't so bad. Maybe he didn't mind it, but he wasn't gay. He didn't like men, he'd never been interested in them at all. But Draco wasn't much like other guys.

* * *

The next morning Draco was gone even before Harry had woken up. The day was full of Draco avoiding him and at Lunch Harry didn't dare to sit in front of Draco and instead sat by Hermione, who gave him a concerned look.

"Don't tell me you've given up on him too," she said.

Harry looked at her with raised eyebrows.

Ron sat down in front of him, "I don't blame you, mate. About time you had some sense knocked into you."

Harry's head filled with anger as he watched the redhead start eating. The humor hit him like Ron's fist that _that _was the only thing that had attempted to knock any sense into him. But he fought back his words and clinched his mouth shut.

Ron kept talking though, "Have a little lover's spat after I left earlier? He finally show his Slytherin colors again?"

Harry looked down at his food. The empty plate reflected his image and he stared at the swollen part of his cheek and the cuts from his glasses. He could've went to Madam Pomfrey and gotten them fixed up in a minute but he sort of felt like they were something of scars that would be left for protecting Draco from people that were doing wrong to him. He was proud of them.

"Look at him over there, he's so pathetic. He should just go back to Slytherin where he crawled from. No one likes him here now."

Harry couldn't stop himself, couldn't bite back the words this time and just take it, he had to defend the blond, "I like him. I like him a lot really, and I'm glad he's in this house. It's where he deserves to be."

Ron stared at him as if in shock and then smirked coldly, "Oh I guess you're still on his side then, huh? Maybe you want to be accepted into the Death Eaters with the little worm. I bet they have a mask saved just for you then? Harry Potter under you-know-who's arm. Because he's nothing more then that Harry. Malfoy is just–"

"Shut up Ron, you sound like an idiot," Harry hissed.

"And you sound like a Slytherin," Ron countered and he stood up, "I'm your best mate, Harry. Are you really going to pick him over me? He's Draco Malfoy, of all people. And you forgive him for what he's done?" Ron was almost shouting now.

Harry wasn't going to take it sitting, he stood up and leaned over the table a bit, "I do. I completely forgive him. Draco's not at fault here. And it's none of your business anyways."

"Isn't it though? I think it's everyone's business," Ron pointed to Draco, "He's lying about all of it, can't you see? The whole things an act. He's got you convinced. But Slytherins are really good actors, you should know that better then anyone Harry."

"What would he gain from lying to me?"

"Your trust?"

Harry shook his head, "He doesn't need to lie to have my trust."

"Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter," came Professor McGonagall's voice from the staff table.

Ron chuckled, "He must be giving something up to you if he's already got you that far wrapped around his finger. I guess he puts out for every–"

_Smack!_

Harry wasn't even sure when he decided to hit Ron but his fist made connection with Ron's nose and then the redhead flew back into the Ravenclaw table.

The entire hall was silent and Harry knew Draco was on his feet now.

_What am I doing to him? He wants me and Ron to be friends and now we're fighting. But I don't think that it can be helped. Ron has to be so close-minded about him and I want to be his friend. This can't be avoided. If it could be then I would. The last thing I want is a fight._

Ron's words rang in Harry's head, he had made the connection when Draco refused to tell him what Ron had done to bully him, but now that Ron had just up and pretty much said it made Harry sick to his stomach. How could he? 'I guess he puts out for everyone', 'There are things they can't do to me...' Harry felt the anger boiling in his veins.

Ron got up slowly and wiped some of the blood that was dripping from his nose. He saw it on his fingers.

Harry swallowed and then the redhead had leaped over the table and tackled him to the floor. He felt the first two hits and struggled to get the other Gryffindor off.

Draco rushed to their side and was shouting down at them, "Stop fighting! You two are mates! Stop fighting, please!"

Harry felt Ron lift from him and watched as Draco was grabbed by the collar. Ron hit him now too and shoved him to the ground.

The students were getting up to stop the fighting, the teachers were trying to get spells through the crowd but were failing. Dumbledore shouted for people to clear the way.

Harry got up and hooked Ron in the jaw so hard that it knocked him off of his feet.

He looked down to Draco who was still on the floor as well, staring up at him with wide, fearful eyes. The blond's lip was busted and tears were on his cheeks. Harry never wanted to see this look again.

"Protego!" Professor Dumbledore shouted finally.

Harry saw Ron thrown back. Ron, who had clearly gotten onto his feet again and was going to try and continue the fight, but now he was being held down by magic.

"Can't you see?" Harry asked to Draco, "You don't do wrong, Draco. He does."

* * *

"Never have I seen such brutal violence in this school. And since the last time Mr. Potter, hitting Draco in the stomach after Quidditch last year and now you're standing up for him against the person you were standing up for before, I would've thought you at least would have had the decency to use a wand instead. You will both have detentions for three weeks. Separate detentions. And Mr. Potter I think it wise of you to not stir anything more."

Harry bowed his head.

"I will be sending letters to each of your families," Professor McGonagall said sharply, "Now go and see Madam Pomfrey to heal your wounds."

"Just like that?" Harry asked as he stood up, "What about everything he did to Draco? Aren't you going to punish him for that too?"

Ron glared at Harry, "I only ever bullied him, mate. I didn't do anyth–"

"Oh bullshit," Harry barked.

"Mr. Potter!"

Harry stared at Ron now, "How can you stand there and act like that and pretend. You took advantage of him. You knew he wouldn't fight back."

Ron's eyes widened.

"Mr. Potter what are you implying?" Professor McGonagall asked in a whispered shock.

Harry turned to her and felt words struggling to free themselves from his throat. The seriousness of the situation. He'd seen it in Ron's eyes at the table at Lunch; the confirmation of what he suspected from all he could get out of Draco.

"He raped him," he whispered and the tears filled his eyes with his own words.

He turned to Ron finally, "How could you do that to him? After everything from the Slytherins. You were my friend, and you did that to him."

* * *

**Ending Notes:**

Omg, secret's out!

Yeah that was pretty much planned when this first came out, and now you all know. I'll try to have the next chapter out within a week, and it should hopefully be the last! A good, reasonable conclusion, and a way to solve everything, to stop you lot from havening to wait ferever.

Please review?

~KaKaVegeGurl


	8. Accepted

**You Don't See Me

* * *

**

By: KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hello everyone and welcome to the last chapter of YDSM!

I never intend any of my fanfics to be long, I just normally wanted them to be sweet and slightly educational. And I have a message fer a few of you.

Some have commented that I don't like Slytherins, and I give them kinda a bad name in this fanfic, but that isn't true. Because I'm a Slytherin.

Lol, just read and you'll understand.

But with the end of this one I wanted to leave you lot off on a few notes.

I do have more fics and they will all be finished in some time, but I'm werking on an actual BOOK at the present time.

If you like my writing, or you're interested in seeing what I'm capable of, please go on over the and look me up, also owned by of course, same username and all. The story is titled 'Only Skin', it's a good plot, safe from Mary Sues, and it's got something to it you might just like. I would appreciate anyone taking their time to read it and possibly review. Gimme some feedback and support. It's serious stuff.

Also you can just look and see what other fics I'm werking on here on FF, or you can hang a left to and look me up there too with the same username, I'm pretty much everywhere!

And I have a site, and it's DOWN. Yeah, I'm werking to get everything moved to the new site, but I hardly have time to do that too. ^^;

But I hope you all have liked this fanfic and I'm sorry it took so long, but I will close it properly!

So read on all, enjoy and have a nice steaming cup of yaoi! ^^

~KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

**Side Notes:**

Broken pieces, break into me

So imperfectly what you should be

I don't want you to go

Don't wanna see you back out in the cold

Air you're breathing out fades you to grey

Don't run away, find me

I know the battles of chasing the shadows of who you wanna be

It doesn't matter, go on and shatter

I'm all you need

**Adam Lambert - Broken Open

* * *

**

**Review Reply:**

_Tingting: "Thank you very much!"_

_**If you are a signed reviewer, I've already replied using the feature that allows you to do that, this section will remain for people that signed in the anonymous way, and such and such, you all understand, as won't allow us to reply to those without using that new feature. ^^**_

_**~KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

**_

**Chapter 8 - Accepted**

* * *

Draco sat at his bed and stared at the red roof above him. He felt so completely horrible for the fight earlier between Harry and Ron. He didn't even have to do a thing now and the two started fighting. He hadn't even said a word.

He remembered the rage in Ron's eyes as he grabbed Draco up from his seat and hit him in the face.

Draco felt the tears filling his eyes, Harry and Ron's friendship would never be the same now. It wasn't anything he or anyone else could fix. It was broken.

He thought back to when the bullying first got out of hand. When Ron had hit him so hard he'd seen black splotches of darkness trying to take over his vision.

_Draco fell to the ground, darkness trying to settle in his brain. He felt the throbbing in his head and the only thing that came to mind, the only thought, the only comfort, was that he could still hide it from others. No matter how bad Ron's beating was he could always hide it from everyone._

"_He doesn't want you, you know he doesn't," Ron was saying._

_Draco bowed his head, keep talking Ron, your words have no weight with me._

_He felt Ron's hands on his shoulders now, turning him over to face him and couldn't imagine a more odd gesture. He opened his eyes; the blurred vision above him, clearly Ron, was closer then he'd expected. He held back his gasp._

_Ron's lips covered his and he struggled to get away. What was Ron doing?!_

_Draco shoved Ron away and stared up at him with wide eyes, "What are you doing!?"_

_Ron glared and moved to him, Draco tried to back away but the redhead was on him, grabbing him up by the jaw and forcing him into a kiss._

_Draco struggled to get away but he felt Ron's knee pressing up against his crotch and he tasted bile in his mouth._

_When Ron pulled away Draco tried to talk, "Ron, please, you don't want to–"_

_Ron cast Incarcerus to bind his hands together and Draco struggled against them._

_Draco closed his eyes, feeling them fill with tears._

"_Please don't do this, please don't do this," he chanted._

Draco shivered at the memory, Ron removing his clothes as he tried to kick free, Ron hitting him when he didn't stop yelling for help, the burning pain when Ron shoved into him, the end mostly; the most startling part.

When Ron came in him and the only thing Draco could bring himself to mutter was Harry's name, the only comfort throughout the whole thing. Harry didn't have to know. Obviously Ron didn't want him to, and Draco would never say a word about it.

He remembered Ron's growl in annoyance as he shoved away and pulled his pants up. As he kicked Draco so hard in his stomach that the blond wondered how it hadn't cracked a rib.

Draco would've never imagined that Ron could be so violent, so twisted. He knew he'd done bad things to the Gryffindors. But these acts were not normal, no matter what Draco had done to them, this was wrong.

He heard the door open and slipped out of his flash backing; turning to see Harry walk into the Boy's Dormitories.

Beautiful, selfless Harry.

Harry, who carried his cloak in his arms, who's shirt was untucked and tie hung around his shoulders undone. His lips still busted up, his eyebrow, the bruise shining on his upper left cheek, and a new one on his jaw line.

He stared at Draco as the blond stood.

"Can we talk now?" Harry asked.

Draco nodded and the raven-haired boy walked to him.

Harry pulled Draco close and buried his face in the ex-Slytherin's chest, his head hurt from all of his thinking and he just wanted this entire thing to come to a close finally.

He breathed in Draco's scent, felt the blond's hands on his back and then pulled from the hug.

"He raped you."

Draco looked away and bowed his head, "Yes," he forced out the answer.

Harry nodded, "I guessed as much."

"You're not ever going to forgive him," Draco breathed, "are you?"

"No," Harry shook his head, "I'm not."

Draco sat on the edge of the bed and put his face in his hands. _Nothing I can fix, nothing I can fix_. He wanted to cry.

"Nothing you need to fix."

_Oh_, he had said that out loud. Draco felt hands taking his from his face, he looked up as Harry leaned down and pressed their lips together lightly.

Harry felt the satisfaction swelling over him and he wanted more, needed more. He ignored the side of him telling him that this was wrong. Nothing could be wrong if Draco was involved in such a way.

Draco felt the raven-haired teen pushing him back onto the bed and climbing over him, repeating Draco's role a few nights before, nibbling along his jaw line, sucking on his earlobe, rubbing his body against his.

The blond grabbed Harry and reversed the roles again, rolling them over so now he laid on top of Harry, he started kissing the other Gryffindor's neck.

Harry gasped, running his fingers through Draco's short soft blond hair, "Draco," he breathed.

Draco stopped and pulled up, "Did you want to–"

Harry looked at him. "What?"

"Uhh," Draco shook his head, "Never mind."

Harry was confused and then Draco was kissing him again.

Their bodies rubbed against one another, Draco unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it outward.

"Draco," Harry breathed, "I don't know if I'm ready to go to far."

Draco looked up at him and nodded, "That's fine, what am I okay to do?"

"Umm," Harry stared down at him, "how about I tell you when you can stop?"

Draco flushed red, "Alright. I will. I'll stop when you ask me to. You don't have to go any farther then that if you don't want to."

"It's just," Harry flushed red, "I've never been with a guy before. I don't even think I'm ga–"

Draco kissed him again, pulling the scarred boy close to him and rubbing their bodies together, he felt Harry's body rise in response; pushing against his. He smiled and pulled away.

"Are you sure about that?" He stared into Harry's beautiful green eyes.

Harry smiled wide, "Alright maybe I like it only if it's you."

Draco chuckled, "I can live with that if you can."

"I can."

As Draco's hands were running up and down Harry's body, removing his shirt completely now, pulling down his pants and running down his thighs, Harry began to understand more about himself then he could've imagined.

He remembered knowing how Draco felt about him, and the flattery from it, but not just flattery. Not just happiness even, or smug ability.

But satisfaction.

Harry had been ignoring feelings he didn't quite understand, had been just seeing Draco as a friend, trying to see him only as such. But Draco could've never been a friend, because in time Harry would've found out the slow way how he felt about Draco.

How he loved him.

It didn't matter if Draco was a guy, a male. That was Muggle thinking. Muggle close-mindedness. And suddenly Ron's close-mindedness to Draco being a Slytherin made Harry feel awfully close-minded about Draco being a male.

Gender couldn't matter in love. If you truly loved someone then at that point nothing could ever matter. As long as they loved you back.

Harry gasped, too many realizations in a week. He loved Draco.

The blond pulled away, thinking he'd done something wrong, "Harry?"

Harry stared down at him and smiled wide, he grabbed Draco's cheeks and pulled him close, kissed him deeply.

He dragged his hands over Draco's back as the blond started kissing back just as enthusiastically as he was.

"I won't tell you to stop," he whispered.

Draco pulled away and stared at him, "What?"

Harry pulled his wand from the bed where Draco had laid it and spelled the covers around the bed closed, spelled them silent.

"I won't."

Draco's heart sped up in shock and he grinned, "Harry are you sure about this?"

Harry nodded, "I want this I want–"

"Top or bottom?" Draco asked, forcing the words out.

Harry stared at him, "Could I still stare up at you?"

Draco laughed and kissed him, "What do you think?"

"Well I was under the impression that it was all... Well um..." Harry flushed red again.

Draco laughed, "I'll let you on top."

"No no, don't do that to me," Harry shook his head, "I want.. I want you in me."

Draco stopped laughing and stared down at him, "Are-are you sure?"

"Positive," Harry pulled Draco down to him and kissed him, "What do you think I am? Blind?"

Harry started helping Draco remove his clothes, more in a hurry now then he could've imagined. He didn't understand why he wanted it done, the beginning at least. The sex could last forever as far as he was concerned.

When he felt Draco pushing into him, the hands holding onto his hips tightly, looking up into the beautiful grey eyes of the most beautiful man alive, Harry knew he'd be complete forever.

Draco, biting his lip in concentration, apologizing as Harry gasped in pain at first, kissing him all over to try and ease the stinging going up Harry's spine.

Their gasps together filled his ears and Harry could have never felt more complete, more satisfied, more whole, then ever in his life.

When Draco moaned his name in the end, as if it were a prayer, Harry stared up into his eyes and smiled. He hugged the Slytherin close and whispered into his ear.

"I love you."

* * *

"You're kidding me," Harry gasped as he stared at Draco, who was tucking into a heavily syruped pancake, "Draco–"

"No, no," Draco said after he swallowed his first bite, "they'd never do that to me."

"Then what were they doing that made you come to Gryffindor if it wasn't... that," he whispered as they got looks from Ron.

Draco looked to the Slytherins and smiled softly, "Look, they seem bad, and cold-hearted. But they're people too, and they're my friends. Despite what people think of the Slytherin stereotype, that's not it at all. People don't see them for what they really are. Some of them are bad, but you can find a few of those in every house."

"So what were they doing?"

"It was for my own safety, I guess," Draco shrugged, "trying to convince me to become a Death Eater and serve you-know-who. My mother's life is at risk. And so is mine. But I know that if I'm here in Gryffindor, around you, then I'm safe."

Harry nodded, "They were trying to make you become a Death Eater though. That's kind of not good."

"Yeah but," Draco smiled back at Pansy and Blaise, "They're my friends, they were worried about me. It was the other Slytherins that were pushing me around. But that's just pushing. I can handle that pretty easily now."

"So what are you going to do about your mom and the whole Death Eater thing?"

Draco shrugged, "I've talked to Dumbledore about it, he said it was a wise decision, moving myself closer to you."

"I guess," Harry started eating his own food, "So they never did anything like that to you? Or even try? Or hint?"

"Never," Draco answered softly, "friends will always be there for you in the end."

Pansy came up and smiled at them, "Can I sit with you guys?"

Harry looked at her and then to Draco, he shifted over to make space, "Sure you can."

Pansy took the seat and smiled at Draco, "I'm tired of not talking to you."

"Me too," Draco agreed, "who says Slytherins and Gryffindors can't be friends?"

"I would say blind people," Blaise commented as he took a seat by Draco now, "but at least they can't see the colors."

* * *

**Ending Notes:**

I hope that you all enjoyed and look to my other fics fer more chapters! If you want an update on any in PARTICULAR just send me a note, those will totally move me into updating, as I'm sure FanofBellaandEdward knows. XP

Please review? Boost the ego of doom?

~KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

**You Don't See Me**

**By: Josie and the Pussycats**

This is the place where I sit

This is the part where I love you too much

Is this as hard as it gets?

'Cuz I'm getting tired of pretending I'm tough

I'm here if you want me

I'm yours, you can hold me

I'm empty and achin'

And tumblin' and breakin'

'Cuz you don't see me

And you don't need me

And you don't love me

The way I wish you would

The way I know you could

I dream a world where you understand

That I dream a million sleepless nights

Well, I dream a fire when you're touching my hand

But it twists into smoke when I turn on the lights

I'm speechless and faded

It's too complicated

Is this how the book ends,

Nothin' but good friends?

'Cuz you don't see me

And you don't need me

And you don't love me

The way I wish you would

The way I wish you would

This is the place in my heart

This is the place where I'm falling apart

Isn't this just where we met?

And is this the last chance that I'll ever get?

I wish I was lonely

Instead of just only

Crystal and see-through

And not enough to you

'Cuz you don't see me

And you don't need me

And you don't love me

The way I wish you would

'Cuz you don't see me

And you don't need me

And you don't love me

The way I wish you would

The way I know you could


	9. Author's Note

You Don't See Me

By: KaKaVegeGurl

Author's Note:

A few of you have asked what happened to Ron...

I have already commented to those who asked, but I'll write it here fer the rest coming along with questions.

I avoided what happened to Ron fer the sake of Harry's and Draco's relationship being the main object in the last two chapters.

I started this fanfic five years ago... So yeah.

It needed a close, and if you are still unsatisfied, I left the end open fer more. If I ever want to write a sequel, after the rest of the dead fanfics are finished, I might just, but until then, no. The rest are suffering too. ^^; Sorry, I have a life now, and it's kinda something big.

~KaKaVegeGurl

Review Reply:

_Mel: "You should probably get an account before you criticize people's fanfics; but I guess the internet leaves it open for anyone without a backbone to write your way and not get credit for their serious crap talking. Your 'ly' comment to the chapter 2 text is almost laughable because I consider that criticizing a new and, at the time, 16 year old writer. Grow up. I'll agree too, it was pretty annoying when I read it over, but my writing style has hence-forth changed and so has my ability to draw out a good fanfic, read my later stuff if you think I can do better. And it was predictable too, again, I was 16. And if you think there is better out there, point me, because I read just as much as I write. I wanna see some of this really twisting good plotted stories, because as of late I have seen none."_

_**If you are a signed reviewer, I've already replied using the feature that allows you to do that, this section will remain for people that signed in the anonymous way, and such and such, you all understand, as won't allow us to reply to those without using that new feature. ^^**_

_**~KaKaVegeGurl**_


End file.
